A known damper apparatus disclosed, for example, in JP2010-216523A includes a damper portion including an elastic member which is provided between an input portion for inputting a power from a power unit and an output portion for outputting the power to absorb torque fluctuation by expansion and contraction of the elastic member in a circumferential direction of the damper portion, and a limiter portion causing the input portion and the output portion to slip and rotate relative to each other in a case where excessive torque is input to one of the input portion and the output portion to thereby restrict the excessive torque from being transmitted to the other of the input portion and the output portion.
According to the damper apparatus including the damper portion and the limiter portion, it is not desirable to increase the number of components or the size of the apparatus, for example. That is, the damper apparatus including a more simplified configuration than the known damper apparatus that includes the damper portion and the limiter portion is desirable. For example, the damper apparatus disclosed in JP2010-216523A includes a lining plate in addition to a center plate serving as a center of the damper portion. The lining plate is configured not to interfere with the damper portion so that the limiter portion is provided at a radially outer side of the damper portion.
A need thus exists for a damper apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.